


Sekedar Curhat

by LimitedBoy



Series: Indonesia!AU Love Stories [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, will add some characters later
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBoy/pseuds/LimitedBoy
Summary: Kisah cinta gokil antara si kaya dan si biasa aja. Dibumbui humor receh dan pergolakan batin remaja. Furihata Kouki, si anak alim yang jatuh cinta ke anak konglomerat paling kaya, Akashi Seijurou. Drama menye-menye ala sinetron, FTV dengan sondtrack pasaran. Dibalut dengan kearifan lokal semacam: mesakno lek wis kadung tresno, segoro lan liane udu opo-opoBack sound: NDX A.K.A - Sayang





	1. Teaser

**Sekedar Curhat**

A Fanfiction by: LimitedBoy (Yoon Sea)

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei

This is a non profit fanwork

DO NOT COPY WITHOUT PERMISSION

OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku

 

.

.

.

.

.

TEASER

.

.

.

.

.

 

"Sei, apa tampangku kayak perebut pacar orang?" -Furihata Kouki (18) disuatu sore.

 

Akashi melongo. Dia kan jomblo sebelum pacaran sama Kouki. Siapa yang merebut siapa, coba?

 

"Gak kok sayang. Muka kamu manis seperti gula." Akashi Seijuro (juga 18) membalas. Senyumnya 25 watt. Kouki silau.

 

.

.

.

 

"Jujur! Dulu kamu pernah naksir dia apa enggak?!" -ini Furihata Kouki beberapa hari kemudian.

 

Akashi gak bisa jawab. Bingung. Iya, salah. Tidak, kouki gak bakal percaya.

 

"Oh, jadi beneran ya?" tuh, kan. Pacarnya nangis.

 

.

.

.

 

"Dasar penipu!"

 

dan

 

-Plak!!!

 

Awal mula dari perang dunia ketiga.

 

.

.

.

 

"Imejku yang begitu sudah tersebar kemana-mana. Tapi kenyataannya aku yang diselingkuhi!" Furihata sesenggukan, curhat sama kawannya. Kawahara btw.

 

"Sudah-sudah, Kouki."

 

Disaat seperti ini setan dan orang ketiga bakal muncul. Mana sahabat sendiri pula pelakunya! Akashi perlu waspada.

 

.

.

.

 

_Meh sambat kalih sinten? Yen sampun mekaten. Merana uripku._

_Backsong : NDX - Sayang_

 


	2. Indonesia? Negeri Mana, tuh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awal mula rasa penasaran Kouki terhadap negeri yang akan menjadi latar kisah cintanya bersama si pujaan hati

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post this without further editing so please pardon me if there are some mistakes! *wink2  
> Dan percakapan dalam cerita ini anggap saja dalam bahasa gaul Jepang ya wkwk

**Sekedar Curhat**

**A Fanfiction by: LimitedBoy (Yoon Sea)**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**This is a non profit fanwork**

**DO NOT COPY WITHOUT PERMISSION**

**OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, kata umpatan dll, anak di bawah umur disarankan tidak membaca**  
**R17+**

**Bagian 1: Indonesia? Negeri mana, tuh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hari minggu ke dua sejak liburan musim panas di Jepang. Anak-anak SMA biasanya pergi liburan ke pedesaan, kalo yang SMA nya di desa ya biasanya mereka pergi ke daerah yang lebih desa lagi. Macam gunung atau hutan, yang gak ada sekolah SMA di situ. Anak-anak perkotaan yang orang tuanya kaum borju milih pergi ke luar negeri. Mencari desa yang gak ada di Jepang, biar bisa pamer foto di medsos yang mereka punya. Tapi kalo pulangnya gak bawa oleh-oleh, siap-siap aja kena gunjing temen sekelas nyampe liburan tahun berikutnya. Makanya yang berani pergi ke luar negeri itu itungannya sedikit, kalo gak kaya banget mending jangan. Bukan apa, berat di ngasih oleh-oleh cuy! Karena tiap kepala musti dapat minimal permen satu bungkus. Kalo permennya itu buat sekelas yang isinya sampe 40an anak bisa tekor lu! Belum lagi ngasih temen deket lo sesuatu yang lebih waw. Kayak coklat asli Belgia misalnya. Ya kali pulang dari luar negeri udah kayak jastip oleh-oleh aja. Bukannya seneng abis liburan malah tambah ribet dengan tetek-bengek peroleh-olehan. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, masalah budaya. Susah ngilanginnya.

  
Selain dua kategori siswa SMA di atas, masih ada satu golongan lagi nih. Golongan para siswa yang gak kemana-mana pas liburan panjang musim panas. Alias golongan mageran! Biasanya siswa golongan ini yang orang tuanya biasa-biasa aja, gak kaya-kaya amat jadi ga bisa keluar negeri atau balik kampung. Bensin mahal woy! Naik kereta capek. Pesawat? Gak terbayang! Siswa macam ini juga kebanyakan jomblo, jadi ya mau ga mau emang mereka berdiam diri di rumah. Syukur bisa bantu-bantu orang tua.

  
Kayak siswa satu ini nih, namanya Furihata Kouki. Anak ke dua dari dua bersaudara. Siswa kelas satu SMA Seirin. Tahun ini cita-citanya adalah: Mendapat jodoh. Saking bucinnya ya, Kou? Bahkan alasan dia buat join klub basket sekolahnya adalah biar bisa dianggap keren dan jadian sama seseorang idamannya. Lalu, apakah Kouki akan bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya tersebut? Hmm...kita lihat saja nanti. Sekarang fokus dulu ke kasur yang minta digebukin, Kou!

  
Iya, dari tadi sebenernya Kouki lagi jemur kasur dalam rangka membantu orang tua. Dengan segenap hati dan jiwa Kouki melaksanakan tugas tersebut, apalah daya Kouki anaknya penurut. Makanya paling disayang sama semua orang. Keluarga, tetangga sampe anak-anak SD yang sering lewat di depan rumahnya pun tahu kalau Kouki nih anak yang paling berbakti satu kompleks. Suka bantu ibu nyuci, bantu ayah nyuci dan bantu kakaknya nyuci. Nyuciin pakaian mereka. Makanya Kouki nih kentara banget kalau lagi jemur baju, dan ibu-ibu tetangga suka banget muji-muji dia. 'Duh, kapan sih anakku juga kayak Dek Kouki yang suka bantu-bantu orang tua? Senangnya kalau punya mantu macam dia~' kira-kira begitulah omongan para ibu yang sering ngintip dari luar pagar. Mamahnya Kouki tentu bangga donk! Punya anak yang jadi pujaan warga se kompleks siapa yang gak seneng? Ya kan?

  
Cuma masalahnya, kok Kouki masih aja jomblo, ya? Secara banyak ibu-ibu yang mau punya menantu serajin Kouki. Apa mungkin dimata orang sebayanya Kouki tidak menarik? Hmm, ini patut ditelusuri.

  
.  
Buk! Buk! Buk! Buk!

  
Itu suara Kouki yang lagi gebukin kasur. Mumpung cuaca cerah.

  
"Hhhhh~" Kouki menghela nafas. Seharian ini selain jemur kasur dia gak ada kerjaan samsek. Bosan, 'mending chattingan aja sama genk aku'. Begitu pikir Kouki. Lalu, diraihnya ponsel yang selama dia jemur kasur tergeletak di teras rumah. Mulai deh dia ketik-ketik hal gaje. Berusaha memulai obrolan.

  
**[Genk Sableng! (3 Anggota)]**

  
**Furi: Halo guys! Liburan lagi pada ngapain nih? Cuacanya cerah.**

  
**Kawa: Tiduran aja. Enak di kasur.**

  
**Furi: Gue lagi jemur kasur. Lu enak2an ye tiduran di kasur. :@**

  
**Kawa: Ye kan kasur gue bukan lu! :p**

  
**Furi: huuhhh**  
**[read by 1]**  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Setelah itu gak ada balasan lagi. Kouki ngecek terus hpnya barang kali ada yang salah. Harusnya ada dua orang yang read tapi ini satu doank.

  
**[Genk Sableng! (3 Anggota)]**

  
**Furi: Woy!!! Fuku lu dimana?**

  
**Furi: Woyy!!! @Fukudaaa**

  
**Furi: Elah dasar!!!**

  
**Masih [read by 1] aja**

  
**Furi: Nih anak @Fukudaaa kemana sih? @Kawahara H. ????**

  
**Kawa: si @Fukudaaa lagi pergi ngurus administrasinya. Sibuk kali dia ga bisa buka hp @Furiiihata K.**

  
**Furi: Eh loh??**

  
**Furi: Cepet amat??**

  
**Furi: Gue kira masih semester depan anjir dia perginya T.T**

  
**Kawa: Tadinya cuy. Tapi bokapnya kan keburu pindah tugas ke mana gitu? Indo- indo apa?**

  
**Furi: Indonesia!**

  
**Furi: Sedih nih gue. Kagak ada yang minjamin catetan matematika lagi huh~**

  
**Kawa: Yaelah cuy lu sedih gegara itu? Eh, dasar jahe! Temen pindah ke luar negeri bukannya sedih gak bisa ketemu malah sedih gara2 ga bisa nyontek? Ckckckc....**

  
**Furi: Duh duh... Maksud gue bukan gitu..**

  
**Furi: Ya kan gue niatnya bercanda. Biar ga sedih2 amat**

  
**Furi: Sori2 deh... Gue juga sedih nih si Fukuda ninggalin kita**  
**[Read by 2]**

  
**Fuku: Eh lagi ngomongin gua lu2**

  
**Fuku: Anjer nih Kou**

  
**Fuku: Makanya pinter donk biar gk perlu nyontek**

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
**Furi: Fukudaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! T.T gue kira lu udah terbang ke negri orang tanpa pamit**

  
**Furi: Iyah2 yg anak aksel mah bebas ya**

  
**Furi: Pinter gak bagi2 huh!!!!**

  
**Kawa: Nju! Drama lu berdua. Eh btw @Fukudaaa lu udah beres semua administrasinya? Kapan berangkat?**

  
**Fuku: @Furiiihata K. Sori nih ye otak gue emang limited edition @Kawahara H. Minggu depan**  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Dan setelah itu Kouki diam. Lama. Satu sahabatnya bakal pergi ke negeri orang yang bahkan dia hanya tau namanya dari buku sejarah. Indonesia, ya? Perasaan seperti apa negeri itu? Negeri yang kalau di banyak buku sering digambarkan sebagai negeri yang hijau, penduduknya ramah dan makannya enak-enak! Kouki jadi penasaran. 'Mumpung wifi gratis, coba browsing aja deh'. Pikir Kouki.

  
Dan dimulai lah penjelajahan si siswa yang penasaran tersebut. Pertama-tama ia ketikkan kata kunci 'Indonesia' ke mesin pencarian, dan keluar lah beberapa hasil dalam hitungan detik. Yang paling atas sih, Wifipedia. Coba kita akses web ini dulu.

  
Indonesia

  
Republic of Indonesia

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Makin lama membaca dan menelusuri tiap web yang dibuka Kouki menemukan sesuatu yang sama. Indonesia itu negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia. Alamnya cantik, suku yang tinggal di sana banyak, dan mereka menggunakan bahasa daerah yang berbeda-beda. Penduduknya hidup dalam keharmonisan walaupun memeluk agama yang berbeda. Mereka juga terkenal ramah sama turis asing yang berkunjung. Ada berbagai tujuan wisata yang menarik untuk dikunjungi. Harga makannya juga murah untuk ukuran pelancong asing. Apalagi kalau dilihat menu-menunya! Mereka punya rendang. Kouki langsung search rendang dan hasilnya: Makanan paling lezat di dunia versi BNN! 'Wih~ orang-orang ini pasti makan makanan enak setip hari!' pikir Kouki. Lalu ada sate, ada di nomer 3 makanan terenak. Berturut-turut nama Indonesia terus bermunculan sebagai negara yang punya masakan enak.

  
"Ughhh... Jadi lapar~ Mamah masak apa ya? Sup nato lagi gak ya?" Kouki nelangsa. Andai saja dia bisa menikmati masakan enak ala Indonesia setiap hari, pasti hidupnya bahagia. 'Orang-orang yang beruntung! Bisa tinggal di negeri sekaya itu'. - Furihata Kouki (16 tahun), siswa yang selama hidupnya tinggal di Tokyo, Jepang.

*Tring *Tring *Tring  
Bunyi notifikasi terus berdatangan dari hp Kouki. Saking asiknya membayangkan kuliner Indonesia, dia malah lupa kalau sedang chat an sama sahabatnya. Dilihatnya di grup sudah ada banyak chat menumpuk. Kouki lantas membukanya.

  
**[Genk Sablenk! (3 Anggota)]**

  
**Kawa: Minggu depan???!!! Wah cepet amat nyet!**

  
**Fuku: Anju gk usah ngegas juga**

  
**Fuku: Iye bokap gue mau gue terbiasa dulu sama keadaan Indonesia**

  
**Kawa: Oh. Btw lu masuk jadi kelas 3 ye? Setahun doank lulus donk lu?**

  
**Fuku: Hehe iye nih gue kan pinter**

  
**Kawa: Ga usah sombong juga! Lu kan di kantin masih suka minta beliin :v**

  
**Kawa: Bagi2 resep buat pinter donk ini gue juga pengen aksel kek lu**

  
**Fuku: Jiahhh ujung-ujungnya ngemis juga lu**  
**Kawa: Anjir! Ga jadi.**

  
**Fuku: Jilat ludah sendiri nih**

  
**Kawa: Bukan temen gue lu. Pergi sono ke Indonesia!**

  
**Kawa: Makin cepat makin baik**

  
**Fuku: Sirik tanda tak mampu**

  
**Kawa: Anjuuu!!!! Dasar!!!**  
**[Read by 1]**

  
**Fuku: Eh ini si Kou kemana dah**

  
**Kawa: Ngilang kali dimakan jemuran**

  
**Fuku: @Furiiihata K.**

  
**Kawa: @Furiiihata K.**  
**[Read by 1]**

  
**Fuku: Anju banget emang nih anak @Furiiihata K. Tadi nyariin sekarang ilang**

  
**Kawa: Lu berdua sama aja**

  
**Furi: Helowwww... Eh sori baru balik**

  
**Fuku: Dari mana njink**

  
**Furi: Santai bro. Gue baru belajar bahasa baru!**

  
**Fuku: Apaan**

  
**Kawa: Belajar bahasa baru kok cepet amat.** **Inget nilai Inggris lu yg jelek2 itu**

  
**Furi: Eitsss ini bahasanya lebih mudah dari bahasa Inggris!**

  
**Furi: Nilai gue juga gak jelek2 amat**

  
**Furi: Inget gak TOEFL gue kemarin 6.5????**

  
**Kawa: Iyeh iyeh banyak bacot. Belajar bahasa apaan lu?**

  
**Furi: Lu yang dapat 6.0 diem aja! @Kawahara H.**

  
**Fuku: Sleding ma bro @Furiiihata K.**

  
**Kawa: Terkutuklah kalian berdua!**

  
**Furi: \^o^/ @Fukudaaa**

  
**Furi: :p @Kawahara H.**

  
**Furi: Jadi, gue belajar bahasa Indonesia!**

  
**Fuku: Hah**

  
**Kawa: Ya elah si Fukuda yang ke sono lu yang belajar bahasanya. Aneh lu kou**

  
**Furi: Yee~ justru itu gue bisa ngajarin dia!**

  
**Furi: jadi di bahasa Indonesia itu ada gini... Terus giniiii.... Dan beginii...**  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
Akhirnya Kouki terus ngoceh di grup mereka sampe lupa kalau dia lagi jemur kasur. Kalo diitung-itung udah hampir dua jam nih si Kouki ngomong gak jelas. Niatnya baik sih mau belajar bahasa baru, Kouki emang cukup ahli sih kalau masalah bahasa gini. Tapi karena dia baru belajar sebentar, jadinya masih banyak googling juga. 'Yaelah, kalo gitu sih gue mending search aja langsung' - Kawahara dan Fukuda. Untung para sahabatnya ini sayang sama Kouki, jadi cuma di iya in biar cepet. Ngehargain usaha temen yang mau ngajarin lo meskipun dia sendiri baru belajar itu gak buruk juga kok.

  
**[Genk Sablenk! (3 Anggota)]**

  
**Furi: Nah, jadi gitu**

  
**Furi: Paham????**

  
**Kawa: Iyaaaaa**

  
**Fuku: Kou makasih ya udah mau ngajarin**

  
**Fuku: Meskipun gue udah pinter juga**

  
**Furi: @Kawahara H. Sip**

  
**Furi: @Fukudaaa iyeh orang pinter mah bebas**

  
**Fuku: heheh iya donk**

  
**Fuku: By the way nih sepertinya bakal jadi chat panjang kita yang terakhir**

  
**Fuku: Gue bakal sibuk minggu ini dan sabtu depan udah berangkat**

  
**Fuku: So goodbye guys**

  
**Furi: Yah, Fuku kok jadi sedih sih??? ToT**  
**Furi: Gue gak relaaaa.....**

  
**Kawa: Dih biarin sih Kou. Lagian Fukuda juga gak pergi ningglin kita selamanya. Kalau kangen tinggal telpon. Dunia udah canggih. Jangan males deh.**

  
**Fuku: Hehehehe ada benernya si Kawahara**

  
**Fuku: Kalo liburan semester gue balik kok**

  
**Fuku: Kan gue masih punya nenek di sini**

  
**Furi: Hmmm iya**

  
**Furi: Tapi janji balik lo!**

  
**Furi: Kalo kagak gue susulin ke sono! *pura2mewek**

  
**Kawa: ^ sok iye nih bocah. Boro2 dah lu maunke Indonesia. Ke Kyoto aja jarang.**

  
**Furi: Diem dahhh!!! @Kawahara H.**

  
**Furi: Gue kan lagi ngedrama**

  
**Kawa: jijay!**

  
**Fuku: jijay**

  
**Kawa: BTW sukses selalu lah bro @Fukudaaa dimana pun tempat lo berada. Jangan lupain sahabat2 lo ini**

  
**Fuku: Thankyou so pasti bro**

  
**Furi: Sukses selalu Fukudaaaaaa**

  
**Furi: You will be missed**

  
**Fuku: ???!!!!**

  
**Furi: Hahah xD**

  
**Kawa: Haha**

  
Dan begitulah akhir dari chat mereka. Sebagian berisi curhatan gak penting sih, tapi itu yang sebenarnya unik dari persahabatan. Dari curhatan yang gak penting ke yang penting banget suatu ikatan dapat terbentuk. Apalagi kalau mau ngomongin perpisahan. Itu bakal jadi momen yang akan terus di kenang oleh para sahabat. Dan pastinya akan jadi bahan curhat yang gak akan lekang dimakan waktu.

  
Malam itu Kouki terus kepikiran tentang sahabatnya, Si Fukuda anak pinter yang berhasil aksel tersebut bakal pindah ke negeri seberang ngikutin ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan. Sahabatnya itu akan menjalani kehidupan baru di negeri bernama Indonesia. Makan malam itu, Kouki terus membayangkan rendang sementara yang dihadapannya adalah sup nato. Rasanya? Ya kayak sup nato, Kouki kan belum pernah nyobain rendang! Dan sebelum beranjak tidur dia juga kepikiran: Gimana ya kalau ayahnya yang juga sekantor sama ayahnya Fukuda ikut pindah tugas ke negeri itu? Kouki hanya bisa tersenyum membayangkan. Lezatnya rendang yang bisa dia makan tiap hari. Jalan-jalan terus ke tempat wisata yang asyik! Hidup di sebuah negeri yang penduduknya damai dan ramah. Surga ya? Begitulah, Indonesia di pikiran Kouki.

 

Bersambung

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenernya saya pengin memperlihatkan gaya pengetikan yang berbeda dari Furi, Fuku dan Kawa. Maaf kalau tidak terlihat jelas. Jadi menurut saya gini:  
> Furi: Tipe satu kalimat satu bubble. Chat dia banyak yg numpuk makanya. Sering pake emot  
> Kawa: Yang tipenya ngirit. Cukup kirim satu bubble  
> Fuku: Tipe yang gak suka pake tanda baca.  
> Well, readers silahkan berkomentar mengenai chapter ini
> 
> Yoon SeA


	3. Furihata Kouki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sedikit keseharian Kouki dan obsesinya akan makanan. Si pengharap tingkat tinggi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post this without further editing so please mind me if there are some mistakes. In this chapter you will see less humor and more drama.

**Sekedar Curhat**

**A Fanfiction by: LimitedBoy (Yoon Sea)**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**This is a non profit fanwork**

**DO NOT COPY WITHOUT PERMISSION**

**OOC, typo, bahasa tidak baku, kata umpatan dll, anak di bawah umur disarankan tidak membaca**

  
**R17+**

  
**Khusus chapter ini gak ada pisuhannya kok ^^v**

**Bagian 2: Furihata Kouki**

 

Hari terakhir liburan musim panas dan dua manusia berbeda tinggi badan yang mencolok lagi asik merenung di sebuah kafe kucing. Satu yang tinggi dan kepalanya pelontos udah empet banget mukanya. Keliatannya dia udah sebel banget berada diantara belasan kucing yang sibuk mengeang-ngeong gak jelas maunya apa. Mana dia gak ngerti bahasa kucing sama sekali, jadi gak bisa minta kucing-kucing itu diam. Tapi, dari pada kucing berisik yang mengganggu pendengarannya ada satu yang lebih menyebalkan. Temannya yang lebih pendek, agak kurus dan berambut coklat muda.

  
Yah, demi sahabat lama yang lagi galau si pelontos mau-mau aja menemani proses merenung si rambut coklat. Kawahara Kouichi -yang tinggi- dan Furihata Kouki -yang lebih pendek 10 senti- masih awet aja mendekam ditengah ruang yang serasa pet shop. Dan semua gara-gara Kouki. Sudah sejak mereka pulang dari bandara nih anak kesayangan seluruh warga komplek perumahan Tokyo Damai galau gak ketulungan. Gegaranya sih dia ditinggal pergi salah satu sobat baiknya. Sobat baik Kawahara juga, tapi dia gak segalau si Kouki ini. Sebenernya udah bisa diprediksi dari perjalanan berangkat -Mengantar Fukuda sekeluarga pindah ke Indonesia- kalau si Kouki bakal galau. Yang tak terprediksi adalah tragedi penyeretan Kawahara ke kafe kucing oleh remaja pecinta kucing yang manisnya kayak kucing: siapa lagi, Furihata Kucing! Eh, Furihata Kouki. (Maaf Author salah panggil) (kou: itu kesalahan yang disengaja!!!) (author #kabur)

  
"Dih, Kou! Lama-lama bisa berubah jadi dewa kucing deh lu!" Kawahara, sudah sekian kali mengingatkan.

  
"Masa bodo! Kalau jadi dewa gue enak bisa teleportasi!"

  
"Dasar anak kebanyakan micin! Yang ada lu jadi pengasingan di Pulau Tashirojima*"

  
Kouki hanya menghela nafas. Temannya ini antara peduli atau tidak sih dengan kegalauannya?! Mana ada sahabat yang nyumpahin sahabatnya sendiri ketika sahabat yang lain pergi merantau jauh di seberang samudra? Yang gak bakal balik kalo belum tiga tahun? Kouki takut, kalau nanti Si Fukuda -sahabatnya yang lain- bakal jadi terkutuk bak Malin Kundang dan gak inget anak istri bak Bang Toyib. Efek dari googling hal-hal aneh tentang Indonesia sih ini. Kouki memang terlalu niat~

  
"Hhhhhhhhhh~~~~~" sudah keseratus lebih sedikit kali nih Kouki buang napas. Kawahara yang ngitung aja capek!

  
"Udahlah, Kou. Gua tau nih lu merasa kehilangan banget. Tapi gak harus gini juga. Lu tau kan kalo semua orang ada kalanya harus pindah? Ada yang pergi ninggalin, ada juga yang di tinggalin. Makanya harus sabar. Kalau emang jodoh buat ketemu, jarak gak memisahkan kok." Si Kawahara mulai bijak. Emang dari mereka bertiga biasanya dia yang suka ngasih nasihat-nasihat kalau lagi kepepet.

  
"Cihh...omongan lu udah kek pakar cinta aja! Tapi sori ye, gue gak naksir Fukuda." Kouki sengit. Tapi moodnya mulai membaik.

  
"Gak ada yang bakal percaya juga kalo lo naksir dia! -lebih tepatnya gue gak merestui- " kalimat terakhir itu cuma dibatin Kawahara

  
"Lu inget kan janji kita bertiga sewaktu SMP dulu? Kalau gak bakal ada dari kita yang jatuh cinta satu sama lain? Semua harus nyari pasangan sendiri."

  
"Iya... Gue cuma galau aja. Kok rasanya bakal sedih banget ya gak ada Fukuda. Kerasa kurang rame." Kouki sedih.

  
"Pasti bakal ada yang kurang. Tapi kan masih ada teman yang lain. Inget wintercup? Tim basket lagi butuh semua personel sekarang. Gak ada waktu buat sedih-sedih kalau kita mau menang kali ini."

  
Tiba-tiba Kouki jadi ingat kekalahan timnya dari Perguruan Toou. Sakit memang, Kuroko aja yang anaknya kalem nyampe nangis. Kagami yang dikenal strong tapi polos dibuat gak bisa apa-apa. Berkata-kata aja sulit. Ugh! Rasanya kalau ingat mereka kalah Kouki bakal membuang diri ke Palung Mariana. Saking gak bergunanya dia waktu itu, lebih baik jadi makanan hiu! Itung-itung ikut melestarikan satwa langka. Kouki, your suicidal tought is on another level!

  
Tapi kan gak semudah itu dia nyebur ke palung. Apalagi kalau punya pelatih killer macam Aida Riko yang dengan santainya bisa membunuh anak didiknya dengan sekali kedip! Gimana gak seram tuh?! Boro-boro mau nyemplung ke laut buat jadi makanan hiu, mau bolos latihan sehari aja pasti bakal dikejar-kejar ke seantero dunia! No bolos! Bolos itu hanya untuk orang-orang lemah! Orang-orang yang gak sanggup menerima beban latihan. Dan sebagai calon point guard utama tim basket Seirin, Kouki seharusnya lebih bertanggung jawab. Lebih baik terpanggang saat latihan daripada menenggelamkan diri ke laut. (Ya iya lah kou, itu udah jelas banget).  
Dan begitulah, hari terakhir liburan Kouki diisi dengan persiapan latihan basket. Lahir dan batin.

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
Senin pagi, harinya sekolah. Kouki dengan semangat ceria secerah mentari pagi langsung ngacir turun ke ruang makan. Biasa sesuai tradisi keluarga Furihata, setiap hari pertama sekolah bakal ada menu spesial buat sarapan. Dan menunya adalah: Apapun yang kamu minta, Mama akan masakkan! Dan hari sebelumnya Kouki minta rendang sapi ala Indonesia yang sudah lama dia idam-idamkan. Mama Furi awalnya heran dengan permintaan putra bungsunya itu, 'Mau gimana bikinnya?' pikir Si Mama. Tapi ngeliat wajah galau putranya yang habis nganter sahabatnya pergi buat hatinya luluh juga. Jadi deh Mama Furi belanja ekstra buat masak rendang. Sebenarnya agak ragu juga sama hasil masaknnya, apakah akan seotentik dengan rendang yang asli? Kan Mama Furi cuma modal resep di internet. Bumbu-bumbu yang dipake juga yang ada saja di Jepang. Yang gak ada? Ya di skip!

  
"Wahhhh akhirnya aku makan rendang! Terimakasih Mama~~~" Kata Kouki dengan bahagianya.

  
Mama Furi hanya tersenyum. Iya yakin sih rasanya bakal beda kalau Kouki nyobian rendang yang asli. Tapi toh Kouki juga belum pernah makan rendang, jadi ga masalah donk. Dilihatnya si putra bungsu makan dengan lahap. Udah kek orang ngidam aja nih bocah. 'Segitunya ya suka sama rendang? Apa gegara masih galau ditinggal teman baiknya?' Mama Furi hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Gak lama kemudian Papa Furi dan Kakaknya turun, Ikutan sarapan. Menu buat Papa sih biasa, pancake ala barat dan kakaknya minta bulgogi ala korea. Mama Furi bahagia bisa melihat keluarganya makan dengan hati senang.

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
Nyampe di sekolah Kouki udah disapa duluan sama wali kelas yang minta tugas liburan. Ini gara-gara dia lambat sedikit masuk kelasnya. Lambat loh bukan telat. Bel masih lima menit lagi, tapi Kouki lupa kalau wali kelasnya itu orang yang disiplin gak karuan. Makanya kalau datang lebih lambat dari beliau biasanya disuruh maju duluan. Nah apesnya hari itu pas si Kouki. Dengan rada berat dia presentasiin tugasnya yang -untungnya- sudah dikerjakan H-10 sebelum liburan kelar. Kouki agak terbata-bata soalnya dia sambil nahan sendawa. Efek rendang masih terasa rupanya.

Setelah sukses dengan presentasinya, Kouki langsung kembali ke tempat duduk. Rasanya pengin udahan saja dari sekolah yang menyiksa. Apalagi disuruh presentasi pertama sendiri itu........ Sesuatu bagi seorang Furihata Kouki. Gimana enggak? Dia terkenal orang yang gampang nervous. Paling penakut juga diantara semua temannya. Apalagi kalau ketemu orang yang auranya mengintimidasi. Bisa-bisa dia gak bisa gerak. Kaku di tempat! Syukur kalau gak langsung pingsan.  
Tapi gitu-gitu Kouki punya tekat sekuat baja loh. Dan sebisa mungkin mewujudkannya. Kayak sekarang ini nih, dia lagi ada di tengah kerumunan masa yang bejibun di jam istirahat untuk satu tujuan: Mendapatkan roti isi legendaris kantin seirin yang hanya dijual satu kali setiap tahun! Konon kabarnya, kalau bisa makan roti itu semua keinginan kamu bakal terpenuhi. Baik yang akademik maupun non akademik! Dan kita pasti semua tahu keinginan utama Kouki itu adalah...

.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
BERTEMU DENGAN JODOHNYA TAHUN INI!

Yeha! Dengan semangat kamehameha yang dapat menghancurkan gunung, Kouki terus berusaha untuk maju ke depan! Roti isi itu harus dia dapat! Dan yah...... dengan lika-liku perjuangan yang dramatis, senggol sana senggol sini.... Sampe 'Lu senggol gue bacok!' Kouki minggir dikit ketika ada kakak kelas garang yang ikut rebutan..... Akhirnya Kouki berhasil mendapatkan satu buah roti isi!!! Mari tepuk tangan saudara-saudara!!! Setelah membayar Kouki buru-buru naik ke atap. Dibukanya bungkus roti itu perlahan. Sebelum mulai makan, Kouki berdoa dulu 'Kami-Sama, tolong pertemukan Kouki dengan jodoh Kouki di masa depan tahun ini. Amin.' Dan mulailah satu gigitan pertama. Rasanya? Masih enakan rendang ternyata! Walau begitu Kouki terus ngunyah. Hampir separuh rotinya habis dia baru ingat! Lalu dia berdoa lagi 'Semoga tim Seirin menang kejuaraan Winter Cup'. Dan dengan itu dihabiskanlah rotinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Winter Cup, masih ada persiapan dua minggu lagi sebelum kompetisi dimulai. Kalau dipikir-pikir, nanti Kouki akan berhadapan dengan point guard dari tim-tim kuat. Apalagi yang namanya 'Kiseki no Sedai'. Kelompok legendaris yang jadi ikon SMP Teikou. Sekolahnya Kuroko dulu. Yang isinya katanya monster basket semua! Kouki baru ketemu beberapa kayak Kise dari Kaijou, Midorima dari Shutoku, sama Aomine dari Toou. Yang terakhir itu yang ngalahin mereka di interhigh kemarin.  
Meskipun udah ketemu, tapi Kouki masih belum berhadapan langsung sama Kiseki no Sedai yang tadi disebutin. Selain karena dia emang pemain cadangan, dia juga kalau turun ke lapangan pasti bakal berhadapan sama yang posisinya sama kayak dia: Point Guard. Dan dari ketiga orang Kiseki No Sedai itu gak ada yang main jadi PG. 'Kira-kira point guardnya Kisedai itu kayak gimana ya orangnya?' Kouki menerawang. Kayaknya Kuroko dulu pernah ngasih file yang isinya data-data Kisedai dulu deh. Mulai lah dia buka HP dan nyari di file-file lama. Sebenernya, kemungkinan Kouki berhadapan sama point guardnya Kisedai itu bisa dibilang sedikit sih, atau kalau mau jahat ya ga ada sama sekali! Tapi yah, jaga-jaga aja siapa tau...

.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

Jadi jodohnya

.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

 

Jodoh di lapangan maksudnya.

.

 

  
.

 

 

"Nah! Ketemu!" seru Kouki bahagia. Dibukanya file itu dan mulai baca-baca.

"Eh, kok gak ada fotonya, sih? Tapi gak papa lah." Kouki membaca data tersebut dengan cermat. Kise Ryouta -Small Forward. Midorima Shintarou -Shooting Guard. Aomine Daiki -Power Forward. Murasakibara Atsushi -Center. Semuanya hebat-hebat. Sampai ke dua halaman terkahir. Dia tarik nafas dulu. Habis ini dia bakal tau siapa point guard Kiseki no Sedai.

.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

 

"Akashi. . . Seijurou." Kata Kouki lirih.. "Point guard dan kapten... Kalau seandainya aku harus berhadapan sama orang ini gimana ya?"

.

 

  
.

 

  
.

 

  
'Pasti serem' Kouki bergidik ngeri.  
Doakan saja keselamatan anak ini nanti setelah ketemu si kapten Kisedai.

**Bersambung**

  
* Sebuah pulau dimana kucing dianggap sebagai hewan suci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ditulis secara berdampingan dengan pengerjaan tugas UAS T.T  
> Jadi mohon maaf kalau chapter ini rada membosankan.  
> Terakhir, kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Kalau ada keluh kesah silakan sampaikan saja di kolom komentar.
> 
>  
> 
> Yoon SeA

**Author's Note:**

> Gimana-gimana? Duh! Bikin ff baru padahal yang lama belum kelar. Tak apalah. Saya tunggu tanggapannya mina-san!


End file.
